My Life with a Beauty
by gundam-eva64
Summary: Samurai Warriors: Chronicles, basically. It's just gonna start off mainstream, but with a few changes. OichixOC is all I can say about the full summary. If anyone' played the game, you'd know what the main male protagonist looks like.
1. How it all began

Disclaimer: I do not own the Samurai Warriors series

Summary: Samurai Warriors: Chronicles, basically. It's just gonna start off mainstream, but with a few changes. OichixOC is all I can say about the full summary. If anyone' played the game, you'd know what the main male protagonist looks like.

My name is Nagasaki Hiro, a warrior of the Oda army, and a self-proclaimed "Hero of Peace". I'm 24-years-old and was pulled into this war when was I born, being raised Hojo Ujiyasu for the first 16 years of my life. It wasn't until I was 20 when Toyotomi Hideyoshi saw me in battle that he decided to take me into the Oda army. That was also when I first met Lady Oichi, a young girl who was more beautiful then a field full of flowers. That was just the start of my long journey.

_Flashback: 4 years ago_

I was on the verge of exhausting myself and found myself surrounded. I was determined to win no matter what the cost. Sure, I was being stubborn to not give up, but it was my will power that would keep me going. Three of the men raised their swords and charged me. Determined not to give up, I stood firm and held my sword. Just as our swords where about to connect, in a flash of light, Hideyoshi stood before me, taking the three out. I was a bit impressed.

"Hmm….You look tired, my friend. Maybe you should give up?"

I smiled at him and gave him a look saying 'No way'.

"Like hell I will," was what I started with. "What kind of warrior would I be if I just ran away? That's just not my style…" Hideyoshi looked a bit shocked at first, but smiled at my determination. The two of us charged through the army.

After slaying Imagawa Yoshimoto, I started heading back towards our main camp. I was exhausted, but I somehow managed to pull through the battle. I guess you can call either extreme stubbornness or a powerful determination. As I was on my way back, I started hearing some voices. Curiosity hit me as I started walking in the direction of the voices. As I got closer, I saw a girl seemingly staring at someone's back, although I couldn't out whom it was considering I couldn't see their faces that well. So I got a little closer and was stunned by the girl's beauty.

"My older brother, can I be useful to you in some way?" asked the girl to the man.

"Oichi, war is for warriors. You must stop asking him to let you fight," said another man. It was none other than Shibata Katsuie, a famous commander of the Oda army. Did he just say 'Oichi', as in, Nobunaga's sister? I got a bit closer to listen some more. Just then, Hideyoshi came into the conversation.

"No, no, no! She will come into full bloom on the field of battle. Just you watch!" said Hideyoshi.

"Monkey, I'm tired of your useless chattering!" replied Katsuie, with a bit of anger in his voice. Trying not to enrage Katsuie even more, Hideyoshi simply walked away. It was then that Lady Oichi took notice of me and bowed with a smile. I was blushing like crazy as I walked towards her. Finding myself in front of her and feeling nervous, I had no idea what I was going to say.

"You are Hiro, the great champion. You have toiled heroically on our behalf, "said Oichi to me, smiling sincerely as she was telling the truth. "I have heard many stories. You have won many battles."

"No, uhhh…That's just an exaggeration…." I said with a little regret, but also with an awkward smile. "I'm, um…no great champion. I'm simply…just a warrior?" I was still as red as a tomato in the awkwardness of what I just said. Oichi giggled a bit at my nervousness. Even though I said something stupid, she still smiled.

"There is no need for false modesty. You should take pride in your accomplishments," said Oichi, still smiling. I guess that's true. I should take pride in them. "Well, I must return to my brother. I beg your pardon." She walked passed me. Before she disappeared from my sight, she turned her head slightly and said, "We're counting on you" before walking away.

Katsuie, noticing the blush on my face, smiled and, at the same time, laughed.

_End Flashback._

So yeah, that's how I met Lady Oichi and got pulled into serving the Oda army. With a firm hold on what I want and the goals I had, I was somewhat ready and prepared for what life had to throw at me. My goal in life, protect Lady Oichi and, if possible, the Oda clan.


	2. Oichi, Hiro, Nobunaga: Feeling and plans

I found myself walking though the streets of Mino. But I wasn't alone, for it was Lady Oichi who asked me to accompany her as she simply wanted to get out of the castle. Damn it, I called her "Lady Oichi" again, didn't I? How many times has she told me not to call her "Lady Oichi", just Oichi? Must have been at least 5 or 7 or something. Anyway, we were walking around Mino and saw a group of people gathering together. Oichi turned to me and gave me an excited look.

"Come on, Hiro! Let's check out what all the commotion's about!" said Oichi, as she pulled me towards the commotion, not giving me a chance to respond. As soon as we got close enough, I was a bit shocked and surpirsed, as men in armor were escorting a carriage. I could swear I've seen these men before.

"Is that...the Azai?" I asked with a bit of confusion. What the hell was going on? "Aren't the Oda and the Azai enemies?"

"I don't know..." replied Oichi. "It can't be an invasion, so who knows?"

This just got me curious and, for some wierd reason, hungry. My stomach growled, telling me something like this, "Hey! Feed me, damn it!" I blushed a bit as Oichi heard my stomach growling, which made her giggle a bit. "Sounds like somebody needs something to eat. Let's go back to my room." said Oichi.

"Well, what do you expect? I haven't eaten all day and you woke me up and-" was all I could say, as Oichi looked at me with the puppy-dog pout and teary eyes. She could tell I was a bit ticked off and always used this method to get me to forgive her. I blushed like crazy and felt a few of my nerves twitch. "Alright, alright...Stop looking at me like that, please..." I said, as I gave in to the look, which caused Oichi to laugh.

"Come on," said Oichi, as she grabbed my arm and lead me back to the castle. Let's get something to eat." We walked inside the castle and both of us had our food cooked by the maids. Oichi and I always talked to each other about anything, such as our current situation, the war, etc. I guess you can say we've become good friends. A few minutes had passed and the food was served. Before I started eating, I looked at Oichi with a small sense of seriousness in them. She looked me in the eye and said, "What is it?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me Anything..."

"I know I've only been here for a few months, and I still barely understand the things that are going on..." I said with seriousness, determination, and a hint of sadness in my voice. "I want you to tell me about your brother, Nobunaga. His goals, his plans...Anything, okay?" I barely my lord and rarely spoke to him, yet he somehow sparked a reason within me to fight. I wonder what it was.

Oichi nodded and said, "Very well. I'll tell you about my brother..." She looked at my serious eyes with softness, and at the same time, sadness. "Currently, He's planning to take Kyoto to further his ambition of uniting the land. I think he plans on allying with another clan to do so..." I was a tad surprised when I heard this, though I didn't show it. That must've been why the Azai clan were here earlier. "Only my brother has that kind of strength, but..." Her soon reverted to a serious, sad look. "...If only I did too..."

I saw the sadness in Oichi's eyes and wanted to reach out, but I couldn't. Looking back at me, Oichi regained some of her lost confidence and put her hand on her chest. "For my brother, I'd do anything..." said Oichi, as some of that confidence was pulled back into her heart. She then looked at me, curiously. "What about you? What do you fight for? Anyone in particular?"

I felt myself twitch a bit as she asked me this. I wanted to say that I fight for her, but I didn't want to come out to strongly about these wierd feelings. I wanted to show my chivalrous side once again, like I do on the battlefield sometimes, but I felt a bit awkward at the moment. "I fight for our lord and his ambitions..." I said, although I was lying. Oichi eyes looked saddened for a second, but she just pushed it off. I felt really stupid at that moment.

"It seems my brother has really influenced you..." said Oichi, giggling a bit. I couldn't really tell if they were. "Anyway, I must get going. I hope we get to talk to each other again soon." she said as she got up and left me in the room, alone. "Damn it..." was all I could say. How could I have been so stupid? Why did I have to lie?

Just then, Hideyoshi appeared right next to me. "Seems like somebody is having trouble with the princess..." said Hideyoshi, causing me to fall out of my chair as I wasn't expecting him. "Let's talk while we walk, okay?" I nodded as I got up and the two of us left.

**NORMAL POV**

Oichi was walking the halls of the castle, with a pair of teary eyes. She was quickly walking to her room, not wanting anyone to see her while she's feeling like this. 'Why doesn't he just come out and say it? It's pretty obvious that he's just hiding his feelings for me...' thought Oichi to herself. 'Why does he not just confess them to me? Am I not his friend? I mustn't think like that. Of course I am.' As she continued walking the halls, she found herself outside of a huge room with both the Oda and the Azai.

"Oichi...Come here..." said Nobunaga, as if he sensed she was outside. Hearing the voice of her brother, Oichi wiped her unfallen tears and did as she was told. She looked around with a confused look, as all that were presently in the room looked at her. "What's going on, brother?" asked Oichi, feeling very awkward.

"Sister...In order for our alliance with the Azai to be built, we had to offer a person's hand in a marriage ceremony..." said Nobunaga to Oichi, who was a bit shocked and scrared, but wiped them off and replaced them with trust and understanding. Of she trusted her brother and had faith in his plans. "Yes...but what does this have to do with me?" asked Oichi, although she probably knew the answer.

"In order to forge the alliance, you, sister, are to marry the current head of the Azai clan, Nagamasa." said Nobunaga, with complete and total confidence in his plan. He then pointed towards a blonde yound man. Oichi looked towards the blonde, who waved and smiled in response.

"Hello, Nice to meet you, Lady Oichi!" said Nagamasa, with positive feelings in his voice.

To be continued...


	3. Marriage and heartbreak

Hiro was walking with Hideyoshi on the streets of Mino, talking about women and how complex they can be. After watching the way Oichi reacted when Hiro said, Hideyoshi took it upon himself to talk some sense into him and explain to him about women's feelings. He also told him how scary they can be, considering he was married to woman that has the ability to instill fear in him, despite her innocence. This reminded Hiro of a childhood friend that he also feared because of her brute strength. After shaking the fear off, the two laughed a bit and continued walking.

"And that is why women are complex beings." said Hideyoshi to Hiro, smirking.

"Wow...I never knew you knew so much about women..." replied Hiro, with a hint of sarcasm. "How many women have you been with to obtain this information? Maybe I should tell Nene."

After hearing that, Hideyoshi pounded Hiro on the head comically. "Don't even joke about stuff like that!" said Hideyoshi, with fear and anger in his voice. "Nene is my wife and I don't want her knowing..." He then looked around, fearing that his wife might be around. All of a sudden, Hideyoshi was thwacked into the air from behind by a strange woman who happened to be his wife.

"Are you okay?" asked Nene to Hiro, with a motherly attitude, after seeing Hideyoshi pound him on the head. Hiro nodded in response, as well as sweatdropping. "That husband of mine can be such a bully!" She then ran towards Hideyoshi, who was lying on the ground.

'Is that why she's mad? I hope she didn't hear what I said after that...' thought Hiro to himself, as he watched Nene go to Hideyoshi.

"So...pounding on kids younger then you, huh?" said Nene, with motherly anger in her voice. Hideyoshi twitched a bit as he saw the anger in his wife's eyes. "YOU BULLY!" She then grabbed Hideyoshi be the back of his shirt and started dragging him back to their home. "When we get home, I'm gonna make you clean to entire alone with your own bare hands as punishment!"

"NOOO!" screamed Hideyoshi, as Nene kept on dragging him. Hiro chuckled a bit at what just happened. He then wandered the town alone, getting enough time to think to himself.

'I wonder how Oichi is doing...' thought Hiro, as he remembered the sadness he saw in Oichi's eyes. The look of those eyes hurt him a bit. In fact, just the thought of seeing Oichi sad in general hurt him. 'I guess she wanted to hear those words from me...but the thing is, I just can't.' He looked around Mino and saw people being happy: husbands and wives with their children, and kids playing around. 'If I did tell her, it could cause rift between us if it never works. And I want to stay her friend, but...' He then thought about the consequences of not telling her. 'If I don't tell her, I could lose her forever. What the hell am I supposed to do?'

Time seemed frozen as Hiro stood still in Mino. He then remembered some of the words Hideyoshi had told him: to tell Oichi how he felt about her before it's too late. Take the risk and embrace to pain if you get rejected.

Hiro took a deep breath and decided to make his way back to the castle.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Oichi sat alone in her room, thinking about the things that had just happened. 'So I'm to be married to Nagamasa in order to forge the alliance between the Oda and the Azai...What about my own decision?' thought Oichi to herself. She barely knew Nagamasa and all of a sudden she had to marry him. Feeling her tears coming, Oichi wiped them off with her forearm. 'I have to do it...for my family...' As she stood up, Hiro had just entered. An awkward silence filled the air as the two looked at each other.

"Hiro..." said Oichi. "I have something to tell you..."

"As do I, but you first..."

Oichi's eyes looked saddened for a moment, with Hiro noticing once again. "This is something that just occured and I want to talk to you about it." said Oichi to Hiro, knowing that he wouldn't like the news at all. She struggled for a bit, but Hiro motioned for her to continue. " In order to officially build the alliance between the Azai and the Oda, it has been decided that I must marry into the Azai." A look of sadness was in her eyes, but what deepened the pain was the look on Hiro's face.

His eyes were widened with shock and his heart felt like it was torn out by fate. He felt his tears about to fall, but forcefully pushed them back in. "What should I do?" asked Oichi to Hiro, who wiped off the pained look and tried to remain calm.

He didn't want her to go and get married, but if it was for the good of the Oda clan, then he had no say. "You don't have a choice, do you?" asked Hiro to Oichi, no matter how much it pained him to ask.

Oichi nodded in response. She looked like she was about to cry. "I don't. If it's for my brother...It can't be helped. As an Oda, it's my duty to fulfill." said Oichi to Hiro. "But, no matter how firm it is, I still have my doubts about this..." Hiro was filled with a little hope after hearing that. Maybe he has a chance after all? "What sort of man is Nagamasa?" asked Oichi. No chance at all. Hiro looked at Oichi's sad eyes. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, ignoring the pain.

"He surely is a good person...if he has you..." said Hiro, with a fake smile.

"I hope so..." said Oichi, as she attempted to smile back. "But there are terrible rumors. I heard he grabbed power from his father out of greed to become lord..." This got Hiro worried, but kept it hidden with his fake smile. "But I have no choice. I can't escape destiny."

"Find something positive in the situation. It always works for me." said Hiro, half-lying.

"You're right...Why wallow in self-pity? I'd only make myself miserable." said Oichi. Hiro nodded and the two looked at each other, before Hiro left.

"Damn it..." whispered Hiro to himself.

The next day, Oichi was sent to the Azai to get to know her husband, with Hiro as her escort. The two really hit it off as they talked about the rumors they heard. Seeing Oichi smile, brought happiness to Hiro, but it was also hurting him. He walked up to them. "Nagamasa seems like a fine person." said Hiro. Oichi turned to Hiro with a smile. "Yes, he does leave one with a good impression."

"I'm the luckiest man in the world to be blessed with a woman of such beauty!" said Nagamasa, which flattered Oichi, who was blushing as well. "As your wife, I will devote myself to you..." With that said, it felt like a gunshot to Hiro's heart, but he managed to hide it well. "Welcome to the Azai, Oichi."

After a few hours, Oichi and Hiro talked about how relieved she was about Nagamasa. Hiro smiled and left after Oichi told him that he was welcome to come visit the Azai. After stepping out of the castle grounds, Hiro finally broke down. "Dammit...I'm too late...If only I wasn't so stupid..." thought Hiro, as the tears kept on falling from his face. Oichi looked from a window and watched with a pained look in her eyes. "Hiro..."

A few years had passed and Hiro chose not to move on at all, he only visited the Azai a few times through meetings instead of just visiting. This caused a rift in his seemingly strong friendship with Oichi. In reality, he still had those strong feelings for her. He sat in his room, until a call for battle came within reach. Hiro went with a few soldiers to the main camp at Anegawa. The Azai had betrayed the Oda after rescuing the Asakura, who had a strong relationship with the Azai. After hearing the briefing, Hiro set off to battle, no matter how much it would hurt him to battle against Oichi.

'I have no choice. I'm sorry...Oichi...'

To be continued...


	4. Tragic Battles to come: Oichi's feelings

_Flashback: A couple of days ago, Odani Castle_

_There was a terrible surprise in store for Oichi. Her brother, Nobunaga, had violated his pledge to her husband, Nagamasa, and turned his troops against an ally of the Azai, the Asakura. Her family was split in two, with one group seeking to honor the pact with Nobunaga and the other that wished to aid the Asakura. This made Oichi feel all twisted inside. Her duty to her brother and her love for her husband, she didn't know which path to follow, for following one half of her heart would be like betraying the other half. _

"_If lord Asakura is slain by my brother-in-law, the world will know no peace…" said Nagamasa, as he was talking with both his peers and his wife. His voice was firm and powerful with determination. "Therefore, I will aid lord Asakura by attacking the Oda, and we'll take control of the country from Nobunaga. With these hands, I will plant the seeds of peace and fraternity." He turned to his wife, who looked at the floor with depressed eyes. "Oichi…your rightful place is with the Oda..." said Nagamasa, as it tore his heart apart to say that._

_Oichi's eyes widened with shock as her husband had said that. His words struck her heart as if he had struck her there. It took all of her strength to fight back the oncoming tears. "When the time had come for you, and I, and your brother to live together in harmony, I will send for you," said Nagamasa to Oichi, as she looked up into his eyes. "Lord Nagamasa…" said Oichi. Her heart felt heavy. It was at that moment when she remembered laughing innocently with a certain someone. "I mustn't cry…I must remain positive…" whispered Oichi to herself. Stay positive-those words echoed through her mind as she recalled that someone who spoke them. It was that memory that poured courage into her._

"_This is our bond," said Oichi to Nagamasa, as she stood firm and looked at her husband. "From now on, I want to be that touchstone between you, my brother, and everyone. Nagamasa, I am an Oda no longer. From now on, we shall walk the same path!" Nagamasa was taken aback a bit by her words._

"_I understand…" said Nagamasa._

_End flashback_

"I believe in you, Lord Nagamasa…" said Oichi. It was night in Nagamasa's camp. Fires were blazing as soldiers hustled about. Nagamasa nodded and announced his determination to create a land in which everyone can live in harmony. He didn't seem to have any sadness in his heart, but Oichi knew that this wasn't true. When she saw Nagamasa smile, she felt like she should follow his lead. She smiled bravely and Nagamasa smiled back.

The next morning, the Azai-Asakura Army stood at Anegawa, something Nobunaga had anticipated. The Oda was ready and the battle was about to begin. Hiro stood up front as he looked at Oichi. He knew what the objective was, but the outcome was what would tear him apart. He remembered Nobunaga's strategy as to destroy the Azai: to lure them to Anegawa, observe and charge them from the flank. Surely, Nobunaga wanted to kill them, but Hiro had his own plan. "I can't kill Nagamasa…I don't want to sadden Oichi even more…"

The two armies clashed. Hiro ran in, slashing anyone who got in his way. His first mission was to stop Oichi from attacking. "I have no choice….I have to stop her in order for this to work…" thought Hiro as he ran to the center of the battlefield. "But I can't let Nobunaga or anyone else know about this…" He continued taking out those who were getting in his way. As he made his way to the bridge, two officers stood in his, challenging Hiro. "I don't have time for this…" said Hiro, The two officers charged, only to be stopped by Hideyoshi.

"Go! Oichi's up ahead!" said Hideyoshi. Hiro was shocked at first, and then nodded in agreement. He then sheathed his sword and ran to up the bridge, leaving Hideyoshi to take care of the two officers. With the morale of the Azai-Asakura Army due to the firm ambition of Nobunaga and the might of his army, Hiro's plan was working. He soon found himself face-to-face with Oichi. The two looked at each other, with neither having the will to fight each other.

"Why? Why is it that you must fight?" asked Oichi to Hiro, as she struggled to push back the tears in her eyes.

"I don't have a choice…" was all Hiro could say.

"You're wrong! You do have a choice!" yelled Oichi. "You've always had a choice!" It was at that moment, that Hiro quickly knocked Oichi out by hitting her in the stomach with the hilt of his blade. As she fell into his chest, she heard Hiro say something before she lost consciousness. "I fight for you…" He took her into his arms and carried her. "I'm sorry….but this was the only way…" said Hiro. He then stepped off the bridge and hid the unconscious girl under a tree. He turned towards the enemy main camp and started running towards. "This'll all be over by the time you wake up."

"RETREAT!" yelled several of the officers of the Azai-Asakura soldiers scrambled around, panicing as the ran back to the base. Hiro kept on running to the enemy main camp to confront Nagamasa, passing the panicing soldiers as if they were nothing. 'I have to at least talk him out of this...' thought Hiro to himself as he found himself face-to-face with Nagamasa, himself.

"Why? Why must we fight?" said Hiro to Nagamasa, with resolve in his voice. "There is no meaning in fighting!"

"We fight to survive...We fight for peace..." replied Nagamasa, with an equal amount of justice in his voice compared to Hiro's. "I fight to create my vision of a land of peace, and I will end Nobunaga's reign in order to achieve it."

Hiro sensed that Nagamasa wouldn't back from this fight. "The time for talk is over..." said Nagamasa to Hiro. "It's time to end this..." He grabbed his lance and looked as if he was about. I held my blade firm in hand, ready to defend myself.

"Don't do this Nagamasa...There's no way you can win this..." said Hiro. Nagamasa readied himself and charged at Hiro, who raised his blade in defense. 'Damn it...' thought Hiro, as their blades clashed.

Meanwhile, Oichi managed to regain consciousness. She placed her hands on the tree, using it to push herself to her feet. She watched as she saw soldiers with torches approaching the main camp. "Nagamasa!" thought Oichi to herself, as she ran towards the main camp. She wobbled a bit a first, but regained her composure. "I can't let him die!" She ran as fast as she could and managed to make it to the main camp. It was there that she saw her husband charge at Hiro. "STOP!" screamed Oichi.

Hearing her voice, Nagamasa stopped midway through his attack on Hiro, who looked in awe at Oichi. "Oichi..." said Nagamasa. All of a sudden, smoke started rising from outside. Nobunaga's soldiers were setting the place ablaze. Nagamasa turned towards Hiro and then at Oichi, knowing what must be done. By now, Nobunaga already slain Lord Asakura and Odani Castle is already destroyed.

"Oichi, you must return to the Oda..." said Nagamasa. His words shocked both Oichi and Hiro. Oichi glared at him, with tears threatening to fall, but she was doing her best to fight them back.

"No! Never!" said Oichi to Nagamasa. Hiro was hurt a bit by this, but wiped it off. "Why do you send me away? Didn't you say that we would go together?" The tears that were threatening to fall, started slipping through Oichi's eyes. "I can't just leave you here to die while I escape. I refuse!"

Nagamasa was taken aback. He didn't want to say this, but he wanted to make her happy. "You mustn't worry about me..." said Nagamasa to Oichi. "I will not fall. Trust me. I shall return for you, Oichi." He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "I will return when this war is over and my vision of a peaceful world is created."

"Liar" was written all over Oichi's lips.

"I have one request. Look after our daughters, Oichi..." said Nagamasa, as three little girls walked up from behind Nagamasa.

Oichi tried telling herself to remain positive, have faith, and believe Nagamasa, She nodded and Nagamasa smiled. He let go of her hands and Oichi, taking hold of her daughters, made her way towards Hiro, who had a saddened look on his face before wiping it off. "Are you alright?" asked Hiro to Oichi, filled with worry. Oichi turned to Hiro with a smile, which was obviously fake, and nodded in response.

"I'll be fine...because now I have something to protect..." said Oichi to Hiro, looking at her daughters. She turned to Hiro. "Let's return to the Oda..." She turned back to her daughters. "Come Chacha, Ohatsu, and Ogo...We must leave our home for a while..." She took the hands of her daughters and led them out of the blazing building, with Nagamasa watching. Hiro turned towards Nagamasa.

"I must not fail. If I do, then everything I said would've been a lie..." said Nagamasa to Hiro.

"That's not true. Your bond is stronger than that." said Hiro, with a strong voice. Nagamasa nodded and walked towards the flames, leaving Hiro alone. "Damn it..." said Hiro to himself. He didn't want it to come down to this. He even tried to prevent it, but it all blew in his face. Tears flowed down his face, and wouldn't stop. This would be one victory that would haunt him for the rest of his life. "This wasn't how it was supposed to be..."

A few days had passed and Nagamasa was no more, along with the rest of the Azai. Hiro blamed himself for this, along with Oichi's sadness. He walked through the castle and reminisced through all the memories. Without paying attention, he soon found himself in front of Oichi's room. "I might as well try and make an effort..." thought Hiro to himself. He opened the door and found Katsuie with Oichi. The three daughters were elsewhere in the castle.

"Thank you for looking after us, Katsuie." said Oichi, with Katsuie nodding in response.

"You are my lord's younger sister. It's only natural..." said Katsuie, as turned to leave. Oichi then turned her eyes to Hiro.

"Hiro...You always told me to stay positive." said Oichi to Hiro, who nodded. "Because of you, I feel that I can always move forward no matter what happens. I have my daughters and there is nothing more precious...I will look ahead no matter what." Hiro smiled a bit, as Oichi seemed to make progress in cheering up. "I don't know what surprises this world has in store for us, but I won't give up...I 'll face whatever challenge comes my way." Hiro nodded and smiled.

"And I'll be your shield in face of those challenges..." said Hiro, which caused Oichi to smile. She soon saw a flash of Nagamasa's face as she looked at Hiro, who turned to leave. Oichi grabbed his hand before he left. Hiro looked into Oichi's eyes and smiled. He spent the rest of the night with Oichi, with thoughts of happiness.

Unfortunately, happiness wasn't for ever. A few days had passed and someone had betrayed Nobunaga and killed him. That someone was Mitsuhide Akechi. Once again, Hiro set off to battle with his former comrade. "I'll be back, Oichi...I promise..." said Hiro, as he looked her in the eyes. Oichi smiled and nodded. "Come back safely..." With that said, Hiro walked off towards to the traitor.

To be continued...


	5. The feelings of love and a gift from it

**Hiro POV**

_Flashback: A few days before Mitsuhide's betrayal_

_I laid in the dark of the night, inside Oichi's room, thinking about the things that have occurred and the people that I've met, including the ones who were lost. Depression was hidden within me as my thoughts were on my previous battle. Nagamasa's death was something I could never forget and I blamed myself for it, but that wasn't the only thing on my mind. Although she may not admit it, I could tell that Oichi was saddened by the loss of her husband as well._

_I looked over at her as she laid beside me, with both of us under the covers. Her beautiful face was hidden beneath her long flowing hair. I moved closer to her and moved the stray locks, gazing at her beauty, which caused me to smile, somewhat. I moved my other hand closer and caressed her face with the softest touch, feeling her smooth skin against the firm touch of my hand. It was at that moment, that I felt a small amount of movement on her. I moved my hands back as she opened her beige eyes. As soon as she woke up, she smiled at me. _

"_I'm sorry if I woke you," I said to her, as I gazed into her eyes. "I didn't mean to disturb your slumber." She smiled at me and touched my face. The feeling of her hand was like the feel of silk scarf. I felt so relaxing._

"_It's okay," said Oichi to me, as I felt the sincerity within her voice. "You didn't disturb it, for you had made it better." I felt confused at first, but soon realized what she meant. She really loved me as much I loved her. Our feelings for each other must have been obvious, if you've read the past few chapters._

_After while, I shook my head, looked down and a felt a bit depressed. "How can you not blame me?" I asked her, with a sad tone in my voice. "How can you not blame me for what happened to Nagamasa?" I clenched my fists, tightly holding the sheets. I looked over at her with eyes full of sadness and regret._

_She looked at me with sympathetic eyes and moved closer to me. She took her hand and touched my face and put her other hand on mine. "What good would blaming you do?" said Oichi to me. "You are so much like Nagamasa. You both have a kind heart..." She gently caressed my face and then she started caressing my hair. "And you both have the same soul..." I turned to her with a bit of a shocked look, along with a small sense of confusion. "Nagamasa dreamt of a land of peace...and so do you. Your feelings are the same as his and so are your personalities." She placed her hand back on my face and smiled. "And I feel the same the same way for you as Nagamasa did for me..."_

_I stared into her eyes and saw that she had been telling the truth. "I see...Thank you..." I said to her. I smiled at her and placed my hands on her face, gently pulling her face closer to mine. I soon felt the brush of her lips against mine. It was at that moment that I did something I could never regret: I kissed her on the lips with all the passion I could give and felt that she was giving the same amount. I pushed in closer and slipped my tongue in, battling her's as in the heat of passion._

_Her eyes closed and she pushed herself on top of me, with her hands on my chest. That night was one of the most magical moments of my life. The rest of the night seemed to just slip away from our memories as we were working on this one, except for Oichi's words. Those words would always be etched into my mind._

_However, with each happy moment, there must also be a tragic one. It was a few days after that night that Oichi and I had received the news of Nobunaga's death at the hands of Mitsuhide. I looked over at her and she looked like she was about to cry. I went over to her and embraced her as we both cried. A great leader had been taken from us._

"_It's okay...It's gonna be okay..." was all I could say to comfort her. She continued to weep and took it upon myself to cheer her up. I took my hand and wiped her tears away. I embraced her once more and let her cry on my chest._

_End flashback_

The battle had ended and Mitsuhide had been slain after a long struggle. I had a few wounds, but that didn't matter right now. I had to keep my promise to Oichi: my promise to come back alive. I wobbled a bit here and there and found myself falling forward as I lost consciousness. Everything was blacking out for me, but I felt something pull me up and carry me.

"Hold on...I'll have you back at the castle soon..." said a voice. Before I could see who it was, my vision completely blacked out.

A few hours had passed and I found myself in a bed, with my wounds all bandaged up. I sat up and looked around in confusion. "Where am I? How did I get here?" was all I could ask, but no one was there to answer. My head hurt a bit, a long with my chest. Lucky for me, these wounds weren't completely fatal. I soon turned and saw Oichi entering the room, with a bowl of white rice. She set the bowl on the floor and sat beside me.

"Oichi..." was all I could say, before she suddenly lunged at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I'm so glad you're alright..." said Oichi with tears of happiness falling from her face. I simply did what did before: I took my hand and wiped her tears away, then wrapped my arms around her waist. "It's alright..."

"Is Lord Mitsuhide-?"

"Yes...He's dead..."I said, with a bit of regret. I then proceeded to tell her the story of my battle with Mitsuhide.

_Flashback: Yamazaki_

_I found myself face-to-face with Mitsuhide, the man who killed Nobunaga. We both had our blades drawn and our eyes focused on each other. Memories of our training sessions and my respect for him were burned with the flames of avenging Nobunaga. Yet, deep inside, there stood a small sense of reason to not kill him: my code of honor to incapacitate, not kill. We both charged at each other, with our blades clashing in a struggle._

"_Why?" I asked him. "Why did you kill him? Why did you murder our lord?"_

"_I did what I had to do...I have no intention of telling you..." said Mitsuhide, breaking through the struggle. I managed to jump back before the blade slashed my chest. I charged at him and as our blades clashed several times. It was as if I was fighting a replication of myself. I soon received a kick to the chest, followed by a slash across it. As my blood started dripping from the wound, a found an opening and slashed Mitsuhide across his chest as well. Ignoring our wounds, the two of us charged at each other, getting into another struggle._

"_You bastard...Do you realize what you've done? The people you've betrayed...The ones that highly respected you..." I said to him, with anger rising within me. "All the pain you've caused to the people for killing Nobunaga!" Flashes of the people who followed Nobunaga played through my mind, along with Nobunaga himself. _

"_I do...I have no regrets..." said Mitsuhide, as he jumped back and slashed me across the chest once again. I stepped back a bit, as more blood was dripping out from the wounds. Mitsuhide charged at me full force, but I managed to dodge it be jumping to the side. I then took advantage and slashed him across the back, causing him to move forward a bit. He turned to me tried slashing at my legs, but I jumped back and dodged stood and we both raised our blades._

"_It ends here..." said Mitsuhide, as a purple aura appeared around him._

"_I'm gonna finish this..." I replied back, as I was surrounded by a blue aura. Our blades held firm, we both charged at each other one last time. As we jumped at each other, thoughts and memories of Oichi poured through my mind, along with the promise I made to her. Our blades clashed one last time, as we both landed on the ground, back-to-back. Time seemed to stand still, as neither of us moved. After a few moments, Mitsuhide's blade broke off completely._

"_It's over...You have defeated me..." said Mitsuhide to me, as we both stood up. I held my shoulder as it started bleeding, and gave a look of confusion. "You broke my blade...and therefore, you have defeated me...Now please...finish the job and kill me..." My eyes widened at the shock of his request. Why did he want me to kill him? Was he lying when he said that he had no regrets?_

_I got up and glared at him. "No...you know as well as I do that can't bring myself to kill anymone, no matter how much suffering they've caused..." I said to Mitsuhide, causing to him smile a bit. "Why? Were you lying when you said you have no regrets?"_

_Mitsuhide didn't answer and walked up to me, patting me on the head. "You always were such an innocent youth..." said Mitsuhide, with complete honesty. He took my hand with the blade in it and kicked me away, causing the blade to fall out of my hand. "This is my redemption..." I got up as Mitsuhide raised the blade against himself. I looked on and ran as fast as I could to try and stop him, but I was too late. He impaled himself through the heart. I ran up to him and caught him as he fell._

"_Why? You dumbass..." was all I could say, the memories of him training me flashed through my mind. With the few moments he had left, Mitsuhide patted me on the head, before his hand went limp. It hurt on the inside, as if I was the one who got impaled. Tears started falling down my face as I clenched my fist and punched. "Damn it...you idiot..." I placed his body on the ground and, after a few moments, I released a scream full of pain and sadness._

_End flashback_

Oichi looked on at me, as I clenched on to my chest out of misery. She reached her hand out and gently caressed my face. She held my hand and turned to her with sad eyes. "It's alright..." said Oichi to me. "You tried doing what you thought was right out of your love for those you care about." She smiled, and moved her hand through my hair. "Mitsuhide sought redemption for the death of my brother and, in the end, you gave him what he wanted..." My eyes widened a bit, as the tears started streaming down. "In the end, you brought him peace and happiness..." I then broke down and clenched the sheets tightly, with an endless river of sadness flowing. Oichi held me close and I ended up crying on her chest. "It'll be alright..."

After an hour, I was laying down on my back while Oichi was feeding me the white rice from her bowl. I felt content and relaxed at the moment, until I turned and saw that Oichi was fidgeting. It was obvious that she was worried about something. Seeing this, I managed to sit up and decided to ask her straight out. "Is there something on you're mind?" Hearing that asked, Oichi turned to me and looked a bit shocked that I knew that something was wrong.

"Well..." started Oichi. I could tell she was nervous. Her hands were clenching her kimono, so I put my hand on her's and gave her a look that said "You can tell me anything", which was just a simple smile. She took a deep breathe and looked at me. "You remember that night when we...you know..." I reminisced through my memories and remembered that magical and nodded at her. "Well...The morning after that night, I felt a bit sick and..." I had a worried expression after hearing that. "Well I'm...I'm pregnant...with your baby..." An awkward silence filled the air. Hearing that, I felt like I was about to explode with mixed feelings.

I looked at her with an extremely shocked expression and moved over to her. "Are...you sure? You sure that it's mine?" Oichi nodded and smiled, as did I. I wrapped my arms around her and laughed a bit out of happiness. "I can't believe this..." I said, as I ran my hand hand through her hair. "Thank you..." Oichi returned the hug and shed tears of happiness.

"You're welcome..."

We soon released each other and looked each other in the eyes. I took both my hands and placed them on her cheeks, running my thumbs to removed the oncoming tears. Then, I pulled her closer and pressed my lips against hers with all of my love, which she gracefully returned. As this was happening, Oichi started removing her kimono and I pulled the blanket over the both of us. The night just seemed to pass us by once more as everything around us became invisible. Nothing mattered to either of us. As the night went on, the love increased to no bounds. Eventually, we both fell asleep with a smile on our faces. This peace may not last for long, but for now, we had to enjoy it.

To be continued


	6. A fast happy ending sort of

**Hiro's POV**

Many months had passed since Oichi announced her pregnancy to me. Believe me, I was completely shocked and yet, extremely happy at the news. Anyway, within the many months, Oichi and I got married. Some thought it was because Oichi was pregnant with my baby. Others that it was to preserve peace within two kingdoms. Those were obviously both wrong. It was because Oichi and I share the same amount for each other.

But, with every change to a person, there has also been many changes to the land as well and those around it. The Shibata were crushed by the Toyotomi, and not long after that, Hideyoshi had passed away. It wasn't until the funeral for him that I realized that I didn't want my child to grow up like this and neither did Oichi. We both fought for peace and yet it never came and we couldn't let anything happen to the children.

I sat in the room, looking down at the floor as my fists were clenched with sadness and despair. Oichi sat in front of my looked at the state I was in. He put her hand on mine as a way to try and comfort me. "I don't know what to do...I can't just abandon the kingdom, and we can't have the baby grow up in this war-torn land..." I looked over at Oichi, who looked back at my with sympathetic eyes. She took her hand and placed it on the side of my face.

"It'll be alright...I'm sure you'll think of something..." said Oichi, with a brightened smile. She took my hand and placed it on her stomach. I felt the baby kicking around in there, each kick giving me a little hope. I then remembered the people that I've met along the path that I've taken. Those who have passed away and those who have followed me. It was then that my confidence had been restored and my resolve was firm. Oichi looked into my eyes and smiled. She stood up and we both walked out of the room, her hand in mine.

A year had passed, and Oichi and I had feigned our deaths in the coming battle with the Tokugawa, who in turn, crushed the Toyotomi. Burning the main camp down, we took a boat off the shore. Somehow, we were able to escape sight of the others. I looked up at the sky, smiling as I had finally been free from the burden of war without being put to death. I looked over at Oichi, who was holding a baby boy. She was surrounded by her daughters and smiled back at me.

"Hiro...We did it. We can now live peacefully..." said Oichi to me. I smiled back at her and nodded in response. I walked over to her and caressed her hair. I looked at our baby boy, who smiled when he saw me and I chuckled in return. Oichi handed me the baby and I played around with him, wiggling my index finger on the baby's soft stomach. The baby boy giggled, took my finger and sucked on it. I laughed and Oichi smiled at the sight of a father and son playing together. It was at that moment that she again saw a flash of Nagamasa in me, which caused her to smile to brighten.

After a few minutes of playing with the baby, I handed him back to Oichi and continued steering the boat. My new goal was now in hand: to find a new land of our own and to live in peace.

End

A/N: Sorry for the quick ending. I just wanted to freakin end this story. ^_^


End file.
